finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle Foster
"And I don't love you any less, Atlas." - Gabrielle to Atlas Gabrielle (ガブリエル) is the main deuteragonist and Atlas' love interest in Finding the Garden of Eden. Background Gabrielle "Gabry" Sullivan Foster was born December 19th, 2214 to Louise Phillips and John Doe. He was born in the Enclave base Raven Rock, and indefinitely raised there by his Enclave accountant mother. Gabry became a Tesla soldier in his late twenties. Gabry was the one to encounter unconscious Atlas while alone on a scouting mission in the Capital Wasteland, where he carried him back to Raven Rock unknowing of Atlas' true synthetic identity and assumed he was a human. Feeling a bit of pity for Atlas, he insisted that the Enclave medics and scientists wouldn't perform anything too brash on him, and demanded them to spare him. Unaware to Gabry the scientists inspect comatose Atlas to discover he was inhuman, thus preforming an entire mind wipe and reprogramming to use him to the Enclave's advantage with permission from Colonel Autumn. The scientists lie to Gabry that Atlas was always part of the Enclave, and that it was a good thing he had found him or they would have lost another "Officer". Gabry is wary, not recognizing Atlas as a member of the Enclave but reluctantly believes them, thinking that maybe Atlas had possibly just been undercover. The two would occasionally be paired together for assignments and such, where it later on became more permanent as they worked well together. Wary of Atlas becoming distracted, he would sometimes be paired with others when the Enclave felt Atlas had too much exposure to one person, including Gabry, where Atlas later gets his memory erased for becoming too close to Frederick Williams. At some point Atlas is rotated back to Gabry, where the two talk and attempt to get to know each other, despite Atlas' lack of knowledge of his origin. Gabry expresses an unusual fondness toward the Officer, and questions why he and Williams aren't friends anymore. Atlas tells Gabry that he and Williams were never friends, rendering the Tesla confused but the conversation was left at that, assuming Atlas didn't want to talk about it. Fortunately, the two were swapped with others enough to the point it didn't garner the attention of the scientists to endure a second mind wipe at that time. Eventually Atlas and Gabry become intimate in secrecy due to Enclave policies, where Gabry discovers Atlas isn't human while he is asleep. Despite being shocked, he decides to not mention it to his counterpart and would decide to bring it up when Atlas found out himself. Some days later, the scientists discover Atlas' sentimental value toward Gabry, and demand that they erase his memory a second time. Gabry catches on to this rather quickly, as it explains the combativeness toward Williams. Atlas and Gabry are forced to start over again. Gabry at some point convinces Atlas that he had amnesia from a blow to the head in a battle that hadn't existed, and the two slowly become closer again, where it is made sure to be more on the down low. Reluctant to the two being together, they are sent out on a mission of sorts only hanging on to the last shred of compliance they believed the two had. Atlas becomes injured where he discovers on his own who he actually is; devastated, he cries to Gabry where he is consoled, and Gabry confesses he loves Atlas the same no matter what. After that was said and done and the two set up camp to sleep, Gabry informs Atlas on what the Enclave had planned for him, and that he had never gotten hit in the head. Resentfully, he persuades Atlas into running far away to where the Enclave would never find him. Gabry later returns to Raven Rock, and tells them that Atlas is dead. Gabry is executed in 2250 by firing squad. Season two In season two Atlas receives a letter from Gabrielle in 2281, around thirty years after it was originally sent. He wrote that he was imprisoned by Enclave after they found out from Helios that Atlas wasn't actually dead. Tycho told him that the letter had been at least thirty years old. Atlas never looks through the Holotape attached to the letter, for reasons unknown. It could be symbolic to New Vegas' theme of "letting go", or it could be that Atlas was content with the life he has.